1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices and methods used for joining tissue portions and, more particularly, to anastomotic devices and methods for positioning and joining tissue cavities to one another. The present disclosure also relates to devices with anchors and methods of using the same.
2. Background of Related Art
Anastomosis is the joining of two hollow or tubular structures. For example, the removal of cancerous growth or treatment of cancerous tissue can result in a need to connect two portions of organs or two body conduits in fluid communication with one another. Most body conduits are generally cylindrical in configuration and have a generally circular cross-section. When it is desired to suture such a conduit to another body conduit, typically sutures are placed around the circumference of the conduits in order to maintain their patency and in order to maintain its lumen or channel. It can be appreciated that the sutures made on top of the conduits in at least certain anastomotic procedures are made relatively easier than the sutures made underneath the conduits.
The complexity of anastomosis attachment is made manifestly apparent in a surgical procedure referred to generally as a radical prostatectomy (i.e., a well established surgical procedure for patients with localized prostatic carcinoma). Radical prostatectomy procedures, for example, require the removal of the cancerous tissue while attempting to preserve the sexual capability and continence of a patient.
The radical prostatectomy surgical procedure is generally concluded with the joining of the bladder, in particular the bladder neck, to the urethra, in particular the urethral stump, preparing and positioning the bladder and urethra for a mucosa-to-mucosa joining, and suturing the bladder neck and the urethral stump in position. This may be accomplished using minimally invasive surgery. The current radical prostatectomy procedure is hampered by poor accessibility, the friable nature of the urethra, and the close proximity of important sexual and continence related organs to the surgical site. In addition, the radical prostatectomy procedure is further complicated by the tendency of the urethral stump to retract into adjacent tissue. As a result, considerable time and effort must be expended to re-expose the urethral stump and begin the anastomosis procedure. Further complicating this procedure is the fact that the urethral stump is hidden beneath the pubic bone thus requiring that the surgeon work at a difficult angle and in positions that are uncomfortable and limiting.
Various devices have been proposed for facilitating a radical prostatectomy procedure. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,179 issued to Edelstein there is disclosed a suturing device including a shaft with portions defining an interior channel extending between the proximal and distal ends of the shaft. This channel includes a generally axial lumen which extends to the proximal end and a generally transverse lumen which extends from the axial lumen distally outwardly to an exit hole at the outer surface of the shaft. A needle and suture can be back loaded into the transverse lumen of the channel while a generally non-compressible member can be movably mounted in the axial lumen of the channel. At the proximal end of the shaft a handle is provided with means operative to push the member distally through the lumen to deploy or expel the needle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,164 issued to Roth there is disclosed a suture guide with a curved distal portion. This distal portion has a plurality of exterior axial grooves which can be used to align and guide a curved needle and attached suture. In order to drive the urethral stump to an accessible position, the device is provided with a plurality of outwardly extendable members which engage the lumen of the urethra. These members make it possible to push the urethral stump into approximation with the bladder neck.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,039 issued to Avant et al. there is disclosed a surgical device for the ligation of a dorsal vein and subsequent anastomosis. This device contains a pair of enclosed needles each having an attached suture which needles may be driven from the shaft of the device into adjacent tissue.
In addition, surgical anastomosis instruments having a “one shot” approach for quickly securing two vessel portions have been developed and include end-to-side anastomosis instruments which are typically used in the aortic and coronary regions of the body. End-to-end and side-to-side anastomosis instruments for joining vessel portions together are also well known. These instruments typically use metal fasteners or staples having a “U” or a “C” shape to join the tissue portions to one another. There are applications, however, such as with the urethra, where the use of metal fasteners or staples are known to increase the likelihood of future complications.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists for anastomosis devices for performing procedures such as a radical prostatectomy that can position one vessel portion, e.g., the bladder and/or bladder neck, adjacent a second vessel portion, e.g., the urethra and/or urethral stump, for anastomosis without the use of minimally invasive surgery or the use of sutures, clips and/or staples. In addition, a continuing need exists for anastomosis devices which reduce the amount of handling of the vessel portions which can ultimately lead to poor recovery of a vessel function.